Static analysis technique is used to find runtime errors, resource leaks and security vulnerabilities statically without executing the software application code. Static program analysis enables analysis of software applications performed without executing the software programs. Depending on the case, static program analysis is performed on specific source code or object code.
Entry points are interfacing functions or entry functions that help in executing the functionality of the software application. The software application may have multiple entry points to the application. The entry points may be called either in sequence or concurrently. Entry points are required for the analysis of certain functionalities of the software application and to validate the software application exposure.
Any software application may be analyzed in order to identify runtime defects with respect to standards set based on static analysis tool. In certain scenarios, when there are multiple entry points in the software application, each and every entry point is analyzed as a separate task in which multiple tasks are run in parallel. Analyzing the application by running each and every entry point as separate task is time consuming process. In the case where each of the entry points are to be reviewed, review points or defects for all the entry points are vast and the entry points might comprise duplicate review points which are similar to one or more entry points.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.